S16 episode 11
Tony Wins Immunity Jack: I just today decided I'm done with Tony and Gary's bullshit, today I took authority, I took aside those two Percy and Raul and I'm like I don't care for you guys pushing me around, tonight I don't care if you guys want to take out Lambert, tonight the correct choice is Willie and that's just what we are going to do Gary: Man I kind of hate the fact that I'm alligned with Jack, he just doesn't get the game, you can't do this individually and bully us into voting his way, Jack is not an intimidating guy, and I mean he's really only helpful because I can beat him in the finals, but David was the head of the snake and I guess that makes Lambert a kneck or a second head, the point is he's also a power player who needs to go Percy: I'm a little dissapointed that Raul didn't flip last week because I feel lik me and Raul are going straight for a dead end and we're going to have to make a move sooner or later, tonight's vote is easy Lambert I mean I can't flip to him anymore so he's the biggest threat, but now I'm thinking maybe I can charm Jack, because Jack is not liking Tony and Gary much so he could flip and join me and Raul Raul: I know of all people that Lambert is a threat just like David, in fact maybe more then David, and Lambert is also a really cool guy so I don't want him anywhere near the final 3, we're 9 days away till the end so we need to start getting rid of some of these people who can be real jury threats in the end Tony: I'm making a huge move tonight, very few people know about it because it's risky, Jack is stupid I would love to go to the finals with him, but if I can't own his vote he's useless to me, and the idiot is starting to get mad because he doesn't own my vote, there is war sensing and if I can't keep my allies in check, I don't know what they're thinking or who they're voting they need to go home, now I know Gary won't do it, and I don't trust Raul and Percy enough so I have to go in with Shaun who will do it because he feels the same way and Lambert and Willie because it's there saving grace Lambert: I was very worried about today, but I guess luckily for me Jack is kind of a nut case and Tony who is basically running this game is also very paranoid, and I can take advantage of all these because Tony wants me him Shaun and Willie to vote Jack tonight as it's really my only saving grace per say, I was thinking of a potential situation where I can turn this around and vote out Tony tonight, but that may be too difficult and I have too little time, so I'm glad to vote out Jack if it means my survival Shaun: Tonight will go very very well for me we are making a move that works perfectly for me becaus the idea Tony is cutting people in his own alliance, that's good because I don't want to get to six and be the odd man out I want to blindside everyone until I'm in three, and I mean Jack is such a dummy when it comes to playing this game, he's so bad he can't be a goat and hahaha it's a shame it's day 30 and he's here Willie: I like to think maybe due to some of my social abilities I have made myself more approachable and trustworthy and that played into Tony willing to make a move and coming to me for it, and apparentley I'm getting another vote from Jack tonight then Gary Percy and Raul are voting Lambert while me Labert, Shaun and Tony vote Jack, now I'm not too crazy about working with Shaun but doing this buys me an extra week, or two actually because they will go for Lambert before me, and I think tonights vote helps me integrate into the majority which is my ultimate goal Jack Final Words Sons of bitches to not only not vote for Willie but to vote me out, F*** them, I'm done